Mala Sangre
by Ciann
Summary: TERMINADO. A diferencia de ellos, el tinte de la deslealtad corre en su sangre tiñendo de ese desagradable color sus venas. Shura - Aioria
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: …

Pareja/Personajes: Shura de Capricornio + Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

El coso este en cuestión empezó como un experimento de esos en dónde trato de escribir sin escribir o sin estar consciente de que escribo y tanto que escribí y escribí que se convirtió en cinco capítulos.

Ya sé, perdón y perdón, pero es que estuve con unos de esos infames bloqueos de escritor como por cinco meses y escribir a mi consentido era lo que bastaba para sacarme de ese infierno.

El título era una tontería en un principio, soy de ponerle títulos muy blehbleh a mis borradores y claro que después los cambio porque se me van ocurriendo cosas más ingeniosas e imaginativas, pero le doy novecientos puntos al que descubra el porqué del nombre de este coso.

Anyway, la cabra es como una pared incomprensible para mí, por lo que esto está escrito desde su perspectiva pero sin ser su perspectiva en realidad, por lo que igualmente mis disculpas por eso y que lo disfruten.

* * *

Mala Sangre

 **I.**

Él le enseña a leer a Aioria.

En sus años posteriores, cuando se convirtió en caballero dorado, por decisión propia presentó una sola, simple, sencilla y particular petición: El que jamás se le entregara un discípulo a su cargo durante su extenso servicio a la orden como orgulloso santo de oro.

Tal vez el motivo es que nunca se sintiese capacitado para la enorme responsabilidad que representaba entrenar futuros caballeros, una decisión que, mal que mal, significaba una carga y constantes dolores de cabeza.

En tanto sería él mismo el que, sin embargo, se encargaría de romper el trato de presentarse un sucesor digno para heredar el manto dorado del que era santo, pero aún así, aún así.

Él le enseña a leer a Aioria.

Aioros está demasiado ocupado con sus nuevas obligaciones, así que con el niño a su lado le muestra el libro más cursi y colorido que ha podido encontrar. Le enseña con un dedo cómo se escriben las cosas que de hecho están más cerca de ellos: Árbol. Montaña. Cereal. Manzana. Granadas. El libro, contrariamente, sirve para enseñarle cosas más extrañas, esas que no se encuentran en el santuario con facilidad: Teléfono. Chimenea. Casa. Familia, _mamá_. Lo sienta en su regazo y repite las lecciones de memoria, una a una nombra las letras que componen el complicado alfabeto griego.

Se acerca, igualmente, el instante en que Shura debe probar que es un digno merecedor del manto dorado al que está postulando y le preocupa estar descuidando su propio entrenamiento, pero es paciente y cuando Aioria no consigue memorizar una letra en cuestión, detiene por completo la lección, retrocede, repite y comienza desde el principio, y desde el principio y desde el principio.

Se sientan tarde tras tarde a practicar a la sombra imponente de un árbol solitario en los alrededores del santuario. Es así como los momentos, poco a poco, pasan a ser semanas y las semanas se extienden en meses que pasan a ser eternidades, por siempre y para siempre. _¿Verdad?_

Sin embargo, aún así, con terquedad y tozudez, Shura se dirige todas las tardes, después de la practica matutina con su maestro, al sitio en dónde siempre Aioria lo espera, puntual, sin falta ni falla, con los ojos fijos en un punto imaginario en el piso, entre sus piernas o en la punta de sus pies, mientras balbucea lo aprendido y arranca la maleza cada vez que es incapaz de recordar lo siguiente en su repaso mental.

A veces en vez de estudiar se tienden encima del pasto que en esa época está tan verde, tan verde que se confunde con los ojos de Aioria, al que de cuando en cuando se le cruza por la cabeza preguntarle cosas, complicadas, complejas y confusas que nada tienen que ver con griego, ni escritura, ni gramática, ni nada de nada en particular, pero es que Aioria lo ve como un igual, no un inalcanzable como su propio hermano, sino que como un igual que está a su altura, sin importar que sea Shura el que tenga que agacharse para que el castaño pueda alcanzarlo.

Ni aun así el español tiene la respuesta a sus cuestionamientos y contesta una a una sus preguntas con un: _No sé_. _No sé_. _No sé_.

Shura prefiere mantener la imagen de ese Aioria en su memoria, ingenuo e inocente. Sin la constante presencia de la ira a punto de estallarle en la cara.


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: …

Pareja/Personajes: Shura de Capricornio + Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

Mala Sangre

 **II.**

Es así cómo pasan sus primeros meses como portador del manto de capricornio. Al principio es difícil acostumbrarse, pero poco a poco las penumbras y la soledad viciosa y vacía de las paredes de mármol se vuelven suyas como si le pertenecieran desde el principio.

De todos, pero todos los postulantes de esa generación, que se deshacen en halagos, admiración y asombro hacia ellos, deseosos de parecerse a esa idealizada percepción que tienen de los caballeros de oro como personas, Aioria es el único, el único que no estalla en aplausos eufóricos cuando presentan a la camada más reciente, reluciente y mejorada de dorados de esta década.

 _Capricornio_. _Piscis_. _Cáncer_. Los forman en fila, ordenados cronológicamente de acuerdo a cuánto tardaron en conseguir sus respectivas armaduras.

El patriarca los presenta con orgullo al público presente.

Son mostrados como un ejemplo a seguir y se enumeran uno a uno el sinnúmero de cualidades que poseen. Se convierten en lo que a partir de ese momento aspiraran a parecerse siquiera un tanto la siguiente generación que en unos años más comenzara a competir para ganar sus propias armaduras.

Sólo entonces, al erguirse recio y con la espalda recta muy, muy, muy por encima del resto de postulantes, es que Shura se percata de que en su mayoría son niños que no pasan los nueve años.

" _El camino no está completo aún_ ", anuncia el patriarca con empeño y entrega en sus palabras. " _Es necesario que estén preparados para la siguiente guerra santa y para ello, una a una, la totalidad de los doce templos que se anteponen a la antesala patriarcal, tienen que contar con sus respectivos custodios y guardianes. Faltan seis santos de oro aún, así que les deseo suerte y que la gracia y santidad de la diosa caiga sobre vosotros, caballeros de Athena._ "

También ve a Aioria por primera vez desde que pasó lo que pasó, pero en vez de desviar la mirada se la devuelve.

No se la saca de encima. Sin importar que segundo a segundo a Shura se le haga más insostenible y más insoportable, pero no es hasta que se hace el anuncio de lo acontecido recientemente y se le concede al santo de capricornio el título de ejecutor del traidor que rompen el contacto. Nuevamente el público estalla en aplausos de algarabía y entusiasmo. No es motivo de orgullo, pero recibe el renombre. No es motivo de orgullo, pero recibe los halagos. No es motivo de orgullo, pero recibe la reputación.

Aioria no está aplaudiendo y esta en apariencia insignificante actitud de rebeldía no es sino la confirmación de que no está presente para alabar, admirar o asombrarse de sus proezas, sino que al contrario, está presente para recordarles la existencia de Aioros, ¿pero un recuerdo puede hacer tanto mal como lo puede hacer el rencor?

Tampoco es cómo qué importe, el traidor está muerto y muerto va a permanecer, pero no ignoran la presencia de su hermano y, entre la multitud, mientras hablan a sus espaldas y lo juzgan, lo juzgan, lo juzgan, Aioria juzga a la orden de oro. Los juzga. A ellos. A él. _A Shura en especial_.

No es motivo de orgullo, pero a consciencia recibe la culpa.


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: …

Pareja/Personajes: Shura de Capricornio + Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

Mala Sangre

 **III.**

Aioria se convierte en un paria con el paso de los años. Se preguntan cómo es que sin poseer ninguna afiliación o afinidad con el santuario continúa allí. Su desaparición no calificaría como deserción. Su presencia es inútil. Su existencia acapara espacio. Su persona es innecesaria.

Pero aun así el Patriarca, en su infinita generosidad, va más allá de perdonar su existencia y le concede la solitaria petición de permanecer en el santuario, como uno más de ellos. A pesar de que a diferencia de ellos, el tinte de la deslealtad corra por su sangre y tiña de ese desagradable color sus venas.

Aioria ya no es Aioria, sino que el hermano de ese que se ha atrevido a traicionarlos y su existencia se convierte en cotilleos y chismes, murmullos constantes de los habitantes del santuario a sus espaldas.

Aioros, como un nombre, va quedando en la oscuridad del olvido con el transcurrir del tiempo, las siguientes generaciones le conocen solamente con el título de la traición y con ello se ensombrecen sus virtudes y la bondad y benevolencia de la que era poseedor en vida. Todos quienes le conocieron reniegan de la relación con el santo de sagitario.

Aioria vive con el resto de los aprendices sin ser un verdadero aspirante, pero despierta, come, entrena, convive y duerme con ellos.

A pesar de que insistentemente lo rechazan y no reparan en mostrarle su desagrado, le dejan solo durante los entrenamientos, le obligan a comer sin compañía, relegan su cama al rincón más alejado y apartado del cuarto y le orillan a la soledad. Constante. _Sin pausa_. Continua.

Da igual, prefiere estar solo de todos modos, por lo que se escapa y escabulle de los entrenamientos, empieza a practicar por su cuenta sin necesidad de la presencia de un compañero. Ya conoce las bases del cosmos, el resto es aplicar, aprender, repasar y repetir. _Mejorar_.

Su excelencia se empeña en rechazar las propuestas del sinnúmero de jóvenes talentosos y prodigios prometedores que día a día prueban su suerte, piden una audiencia en la antesala patriarcal y proceden a solicitar deseosos el manto dorado de sagitario.

Shura no está seguro si esa seguidilla de negativas es una serie de supersticiones o es una cosa de principios. Si los deseos de su ilustrísima son los de dar el ejemplo y condenar a la novena casa a las penumbras y cargar para siempre y por siempre con los pecados de su anterior portador. Si solamente es terquedad. Si solamente es testarudez

Entonces es el patriarca en persona el que les anuncia que Aioria va a postular a una armadura dorada y les da a entender que es necesario de ellos cautela, cuidado y prudencia. Es una manera de ordenarles sin ordenarles que no le saquen ojo de encima, por si las dudas.

Pero la noticia más que ser novedad es un mal presagio. Son razones para renegar y remover la memoria del traidor, el que de hecho aún después de muerto sigue siendo una amenaza latente, aterradora y atemorizante para el santuario. Para los niños… Son excusas para burlarse, se desquitan y descargan por un par de cosas que no comprenden en su totalidad, pero un traidor es un traidor y ya.

Al principio son palizas seguidas de palizas. Se unen en contra de Aioria y lo golpean en grupos. A veces se turnan para gritarle por una traición que él no cometió, pero por la que cargara por la eternidad con la culpa. Escucha la memoria de su hermano ser humillada y mancillada. Escupen en su nombre cuando la seguidilla sin corte de puños y patadas finalmente cesa.

A medida que pasan los meses, convierten a Aioria es un manojo de lodo, sangre y sudor, pero aguanta, resiste, soporta y sostiene. No importa. Da igual. No importa. Ni se inmuta en responder a los insultos, porque de repente, un día únicamente se pone de pie y devuelve, devuelve, devuelve y devuelve.

Es como una tormenta, pasa sin que se lo esperen y destroza, destruye y devasta todo, pero todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

El cosmos de Aioria es como un estallido, violento, incontenible e imparable. Es ira y electricidad.

Es curioso pensar que el cosmos de Aioros proyectara tanta tranquilidad y paz cuando el de Aioria parece ser rabia y sólo rabia.


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: …

Pareja/Personajes: Shura de Capricornio + Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

Mala Sangre

 **IV.**

Aioria crece para convertirse en uno de ellos. No. Aioria crece, pero crece para no ser como ellos. De hecho ni siquiera se parece a su hermano a esa edad. ¿Verdad? Es rebelde, indisciplinado e insubordinado.

Finalmente son las estrellas las que anuncian que se acerca el esperado momento en que escogerán, gracias a los dioses, al último dorado en aparecer, al dueño de la única armadura que continúa sin portador. Se elige el día y los postulantes se presentan, se forman en fila y esperan que el patriarca decida el método de batalla y les dé el milagro de su bendición.

Es el momento decisivo, porque los amigos dejan de ser amigos y se vuelven rivales, va a ser una masacre, pero que gane el que lo merezca y que la gracia de Athena sea con ustedes, jóvenes y futuros caballeros.

Es curioso, pero los combates para elegir a los caballeros de oro desde siempre son los más sangrientos. Tal vez porque se trata de un montón de muchachos competitivos y talentosos combatiendo o porque la decisión de convertirse en dorados conlleva a demasiado qué perder. Es posible y probable que si sobreviven, pero mal que mal no cumplen su objetivo y no consiguen el manto de oro, permanecerán para siempre y por siempre encadenados al santuario, sin el honor de los santos, pero con la humillación de no ser suficiente. Se convertirán en desertores si deciden marcharse y se rebajara su talento prometedor a tareas y trabajos más inferiores y menos importantes. No se les permitirá postular a ninguna armadura nunca, nunca más. Se volverán la vergüenza de sus maestros, mentores, tutores, camaradas y compañeros de entrenamiento. Es demasiado que perder. ¿Para qué? Es demasiado que perder. ¿A qué costos? Él mismo no lo sabe siendo que es un santo de oro.

Entonces Aioria, Aioria el que tiene la ventaja porque no tiene qué perder, porque ya perdió demasiado, porque no pueden denigrarlo y porque no puede despreciarlo más de lo que ya han hecho, todos ellos, han hecho.

Sin querer lo han vuelto invencible, impetuoso e impredecible. Es una sorpresa para los espectadores presentes, para el patriarca en persona y para ellos, los orgullosos santos de la orgullosa y santa orden de Athena. Guardan silencio, porque son las antiquísimas murallas del coliseo las que retumban con los rugidos de la cosmo energía del enclenque y menospreciado muchacho. Es una especie de tormenta y tempestad. Es electricidad, terrible y terrorífica. Es un espectáculo luminoso de pirotecnia que sólo para cuando se detiene el torbellino y la tierra se disipa.

Entonces Aioria, Aioria el que los observa con sus ojos penetrantes. Juzgándolos. Es como si los detestara, uno a uno, a cada uno de ellos, pero en especial a su persona. Es doloroso sostenerle la mirada, por lo que da la vuelta y procede a retirarse, con la voz de su excelencia resonando en las paredes y anunciando con creces al nuevo caballero de Leo.

Aioros estaría orgulloso.


	5. Capítulo V

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: …

Pareja/Personajes: Shura de Capricornio + Aioria de Leo

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

* * *

Mala Sangre

 **V.**

Aioria vuelve de una misión, por lo que es la primera vez en meses que se ven.

Se encuentran justamente en las escaleras de capricornio, por mera casualidad, por mera coincidencia. Shura va aprendiendo con el paso de los años que ni las casualidades ni las coincidencias existen. Sólo los inevitables desastres. Solamente los designios divinos. Sólo las ineludibles desgracias.

De todos, pero todos los santos presentes en su momento en la orgullosa orden de Athena, se pregunta por qué, precisamente, fue él a quién el patriarca personalmente enviara por Aioros, por qué fue él quien, de hecho, lo encontrara y por qué fue él quien lo ejecutara después.

Aioria se preguntó lo mismo varias veces, porque para él vivir está inundando de preguntas, pistas y puzzles sin solución, mal que mal, ¿quién va a ser el que responda si el que tiene las respuestas es el traidor que está enterrado tres metros en la tierra?

Al mirarse no se ven en realidad, ni siquiera se reconocen. Aioria remplazó los recuerdos con esta actitud petulante y prepotente que carga encima de su espalda constantemente, con la que se le acerca ignorando el protocolo, sin esperar autorización del español para cruzar, con la intención de pasar por capricornio con o sin su permiso.

Es un instante, siquiera un segundo, pero Shura, impenetrable e incorruptible, tiene la impresión de que al observarle el invasor de reojo puede escuchar en su mirada, una por una, sus preguntas, sus recriminaciones, su rencor y su rabia.

Shura siente que le recrimina ser más soldado que hombre, más soldado que hermano, más soldado que amigo.

Aioria, en ese lapsus de segundos, pasa en silencio a su lado y le parece escuchar que pregunta: **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**

Shura contesta, uno a uno, a sus cuestionamientos con un conciso: _No sé_. _No sé_. _No sé_.


End file.
